The grand duel/Zane's sacrifice/Ending
This is how The grand duel, Zane's sacrifice, and Ending goes in The Titanium Ninja. citizens panic as the Overlord destroys the city Pythor: Haha! The people are losing hope. Queen Chrysalis: Soon they will bow to you, Golden Master. villains laugh Overlord begins constructing a spider web with his mech's tentacles Darth Vader: Impressive. uses the Force to crush buildings is impressed the Temple, Mac gets out Stone armor Kai: Are you sure this is gonna protect us? Ocellus: What if the Overlord used this against the First Spinjitzu Master? Garmadon: I don't see why we can't use them against the exact same power. Mac Grimborn: He's right. We have no choice. heroes put on the armor as Wrench hands his to P.I.X.A.L. Wrench: Here, you take it. P.I.X.A.L.: No, you are vital to this mission. Don't worry about me. I shall see you again. Garmadon: Wrench. Wrench, we need to leave. puts on his armor the shields break down Lloyd: The shield! Fury: Let's go! shields die down Ninth Sister watches Ninth Sister: Attack! Nindroids attack heroes come out sees their armor Lothor: The armor. the Overlord Master, they're wearing some kind of Stone Armor! The Overlord: My powers! They aren't working! They won't start coming! Second Sister: Then attack the people. Overlord attacks the people sees the fires Kai: We'll never get close enough. Garmadon: We won't need to. Ready to thread the needle, brother? Wu: Let's show them what old timers can do. throws the pill swings it with his staff Overlord sees the pill Pythor jumps in and swallows it Pythor: coughs Vexacus: A Nano Pill?! shrinks Pythor: Ah! What's happening to me? No! sees the Falcon and runs in fear The Overlord: That was it? That was all you've got?! Vexacus: Time for some payback. The Overlord: Do you have any idea what I'm like when I'm mad?! springs webs to trap the heroes Cole: The armor, why isn't it working? The Overlord: Because your time is over! Motodrone: I have a score to settle, yellow pegasus. grabs Fluttershy by the neck he begins draining her life force freezes him Zane: Support me, friends, for one last time. Vexacus: Zurgane! Zurgane: What? Vexacus: Motodrone is frozen! gets on the Overlord's mech Zane: Let my friends go! The Overlord: Go where, doomed Ninja? heroes are released and Vexacus unfreezes Motodrone The Overlord: The Golden Weapons are too powerful for you to behold. Your survival chance is zero. Zane: This isn't about numbers. It's about family. watches others observe Lloyd: He's not letting go! Jay: His heart! It's reaching critical mass! Cole: If his heart overloads, he'll blow! He'll never survive! Kai: Let go of him, Zane! What is he doing? Wu: He's protecting us. Zane: I am a Nindroid, and Ninja never quit. Go, Ninja. Go! Seventh Sister: Fall back! villains retreat is cracking Jay: No, Zane, no! Wu: We have to get out of here now. heroes run away hide in the hatch Kai and Jay: No! watches P.I.X.A.L.: No. Overlord is weakened